


The Small Things

by catcher in the light (journeycat)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/catcher%20in%20the%20light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dwyer just needs his ego soothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

“Where on earth have you been? We waited for you for nearly an hour!”

The lump in the bed didn’t budge. Corrin tried to yank the covers off, but they held fast and she set her hands on her hips in exasperation. “Are you going to ignore me in my own bed?”

“Mine’s too far away,” Dwyer said mournfully.

“Well, if you’re going to mope there, you might as well tell me why you didn’t show up to dinner with your parents. At least Orochi had the sense to start a card game before Jakob gave himself an aneurysm.”

“Boy…that would be a tragedy…”

“Dwyer!”

“I’m being serious…after all, then he wouldn’t be around to make you tea just the way you like it…”

“Oh, what are you going on about?”

Corrin tugged on the covers again, but Dwyer only tightened them around himself. So she sat on him, grinning at his long-suffering moan. She managed to peel the covers back enough to gaze down at his gloomy face.

“I heard you,” Dwyer said. “I heard you tell Father the tea he made for you was the best you’d ever had. After all the work I put into making it just right for you…”

“I meant it was the best I’d ever had from _him_ , you goose,” Corrin said. “You’re both just two peas in a pod, aren’t you? He’s forever anxious he’s losing his edge to you and you’re never satisfied you’re better than him.”

“Does that mean you like my tea better?”

His puppy eyes were too much for Corrin and she leaned down to kiss his brow. “Why don’t you let me in?”

He obediently relinquished his hold on the covers and she snuggled down beside him. “I do like your tea better,” she confessed. “The way you combine herbs and spices to make it so heavenly sweet is second to none. My compliment to Jakob had nothing to do with your own skill. It’s so like you to jump to conclusions. Will you take your hands away from your face already?”

He refused. “I’m so stupid,” he said. 

“You’re not. Silly, maybe, but not stupid.”

She pried his hands away from his pink face and kissed him. “That’s why I love you, though.” 

“Shall I make you tea as an apology?”

“I was thinking something a little more… _exciting_.”

“What could possibly be more exciting than—oh!”


End file.
